


vitamins

by jedormis (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: la folie de la vie verse [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, POV Damian Wayne, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-16 09:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19645093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: Choosing his words carefully, Damian asks Jason-2, “Have you had your vitamin yet?”Of course, he means the anti-Joker venom shot. But saying anything like that—shot, dose, dosage, medicine, vaccine even—they all remind Talon of his time with the Court of Owls. So they call it his vitamin, and they told Talon it’s the same thing as Talon and Cassandra’s vitamins, only he has to have it as a shot because he’s older than them.Somehow, he’s believed it. Cassandra seems a little doubtful, but there’s no helping that. She’s doubtful ofeverything. They only got her to take them in the first place because she saw all the rest of them take the vitamins too.Jason-2 sighs and stands on shaky legs.“Take your bowl too,” Damian says, smirking up at him.“You know, you’re kind of a brat,” Jason-2 shoots back.





	vitamins

**Author's Note:**

> Remember me saying it wouldn't take that long to get the next chapter of the main fic out? Hahahhahahahhaha yeah well. I have all of it outlined and roughly written, but the writer's block is real y'all. This is set between chapters 11 and 12 of la folie de la vie, **but if you just wanna read this and not that,** this is set in a world where there are alternate versions of Dick, Jason, and Cass who've come to the main universe. 
> 
> forever122 asked for "Damian with his alternate siblings.", Kida and BunheadBookworm asked for more Damian content, and anonymous asked for Jason & Damian (this only sorta fits that one tho)
> 
> There's not really any warnings for this one. Not beta read bc I just wanted to post something -- if you see anything wrong feel free to let me know!

### Wayne Manor, June 27th, 8:19 AM

“Where’s Bruce,” Jason-2 says through a mouth of cereal. 

Damian stirs his own cereal, biting down on a sigh. “Father is meeting with the Justice League.”

“Dick?” Talon asks. He’s not eating, just crouching in his chair and watching Damian’s every move. It’s disconcerting to say the least.

“I believe he’s visiting his speedster friend, Wally.”

Neither of them ask about Todd. Cassandra gently smacks her hand on the table, grabbing his attention. Her plate is clean already, having had only toast, but she’s still sitting with them. Tim says it’s because she doesn’t like being alone. Cass says it’s because she doesn’t trust them yet.

“Cass is out,” he tells her, “She’ll come back.” There’s no use explaining she’s at dancing practice and she’ll be back in time for a late lunch. Cassandra is learning words slowly, but Damian hasn’t had much part in that. 

Jason-2 tips his bowl up, slurping the milk. He’s lucky Pennyworth’s already left to do some shopping, or he’d be getting a swift reprimand. Damian would give it himself, but Father says he’s not allowed to, so he keeps it to a glare. Todd’s foolish counterpart simply blinks at him, utterly unphased.

Frowning, Damian takes a bite of his Cinnamon Toast Crunch, cursing the others for leaving him here alone with these children. Duke is out with that Isabella girl again, Tim at some nerd convention—Damian didn’t exactly listen when he said where he’d be—and Stephanie, despite her best efforts, doesn’t actually live in the Manor. So it’s just he and the alternates.

Choosing his words carefully, Damian asks Jason-2, “Have you had your vitamin yet?”

Of course, he means the anti-Joker venom shot. But saying anything like that—shot, dose, dosage, medicine, vaccine even—they all remind Talon of his time with the Court of Owls. So they call it his vitamin, and they told Talon it’s the same thing as Talon and Cassandra’s vitamins, only he has to have it as a shot because he’s older than them. 

Somehow, he’s believed it. Cassandra seems a little doubtful, but there’s no helping that. She’s doubtful of _everything_. They only got her to take them in the first place because she saw all the rest of them take the vitamins too. 

Jason-2 sighs and stands on shaky legs. 

“Take your bowl too,” Damian says, smirking up at him.

“You know, you’re kind of a brat,” Jason-2 shoots back. It’s obviously a teasing remark, and though Damian is used to it from Todd—from _Jason_ —this feels different.

Clearing his throat a little, he sets his spoon down. “Do you need any help with your vitamin?”

Jason-2’s eyes sweep over the other children, and for a moment, Damian thinks he’s going to say no, out of some sense of macho bullshit. That’s what Duke calls what Jason does, anyway. But that’s not what he does—no, he shrugs and says, “Sure. Come on, you two.”

Damian’s not finished with his bowl, but he stands along with Talon and Cassandra, and the four of them make their way to the kitchen. Cassandra leans against the counter, and Talon jumps up on it next to her, crouching again. He looks pretty silly in Wonder Woman board shorts and the Bob Ross shirt Tim got Damian as a joke. Taking the alternates shopping for clothes is simply not possible, so they’re all stuck wearing whatever they can fit in. 

Jason-2 says something to them both, but Damian pays them no mind, setting his bowl and the plate Cassandra brought in into the sink. The next thing is getting the vitamins, which are only in the kitchen in order to make all of this seem normal. It’s not, of course it’s not, but there’s nothing about this family that is. 

Grumbling, he has to get up on his tiptoes to reach the stupid bottles and the stupid box. The ones for Talon and Cassandra are specialized prototypes, based off the deficiencies in their blood and such. Damian hadn’t paid much attention then, either, too preoccupied with Colin texting him non-stop. Damian’s vitamins are the regular kind, though he knows the older kids have placebos instead. 

When he turns around, Jason-2 takes the needle and antidote from the box. Neither of the children allow him to shake a vitamin out of their bottles, so he has to give them over. “Only one,” he says, trying to sound authoritative, like Father.

Cassandra waits until he takes his own vitamin, which looks exactly the same as theirs, until she takes her own. Then she looks over to Talon, who’s staring at her, and signs, _Safe_. It’s one of the few words they both understand, no thanks to Tim and Steph, apparently too busy to continue their education. 

Of course, the stupid boy waits until Jason-2 is done injecting himself to finally, _finally_ take his vitamin.

“Living room?” Talon asks, creeping off the counter. Once he’s down, Cassandra sidles a little closer. 

Jason-2 clears his throat, sounding a little rough. “Is, uh, is Bruce gonna be back soon?”

“I’m not sure,” Damian replies. He’s aware that Jason-2 still isn’t comfortable around Father, and though he doesn’t quite understand it, Dick told him he had to accommodate it. So. “How about we go to the theater room?”

Another thing he’s been told to accommodate is the fact that Jason-2 has passed out almost every single time he got the shot. There’s never long before it happens, so he has to sit down and it has to be somewhere comfortable.

Groaning, Jason-2 nods, and off they all go. They make it just in time for him to fall into one of the big chairs before he’s gone. With a heavy sigh, Damian sits nearby. Though he’d never admit it, Pennyworth had frightened him before he’d left this morning, saying Jason-2 could choke to death or stop breathing, and thus he needed to be watched.

So Damian sits next to him, and looks at him out of the corners of his eyes. He lets Talon and Cassandra choose the movie, the selection cut down so it won’t trigger any of them. And when Stephanie finds them a few hours later, with Jason-2 groggily watching reruns of Family Matters and both of the children asleep by Damian’s side, he glares at her, daring her to say something.

She does, of course. And takes a picture, which she quickly sends to the groupchat. 

“Once these children wake up,” he vows quietly, “I will kill you, Stephanie!”

**Author's Note:**

> [feel free to prompt me for more stuff in any of these universes!!](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/1/d/e/1FAIpQLScHD02cyUhl_4YRX1_0JdxLRMrso-cgOZ7I-X5LEKaiM1UwTA/viewform?usp=send_form) and let me know what you thought <3
> 
> also I'm willing to post a snip of the next chapter of la folie de la vie if anyone's interested, as an apology for it taking so long :/


End file.
